


Revenge Is Best Served Messy

by 20BlueBoy19



Series: Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Flashbacks, I Tried, Killing Kellogg, M/M, Main quest spoilers, Other, Sadness, but he's there in heart, institute, nick's not actually mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20BlueBoy19/pseuds/20BlueBoy19
Summary: Saylor ruminates on his elderly son and reminisces on the death of his enemy.





	Revenge Is Best Served Messy

_Saylor pulled the fatman into his hands. His chance at a good life was ruined when the bomb dropped, and Kellogg deserved the same. Lining up his shot from the other side of the area left of the cluster of cubicles, he loaded the gun. Then he shot._

Saylor stared out the balcony, glass in hand but empty. He watched the scientists and synths walking through this underground sanctuary like nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing _was_ out of the ordinary-- not for _them_.

Saylor thought about the memories he'd missed. Both with Shaun as a child and adult. Kellogg took every part of his son from him. Kellogg knew his son's favorite cereal, his favorite superhero. Kellogg gave Saylor's child his favorite toy. He stole all of the precious words his son spoke, he stole seeing the look on his son's face when he experienced something he loved, he stole lenient evening where having your child in the same room as you was nothing but normal, he stole his son's childhood, he stole his life. Shaun was bred into an existence made for nothing but living below the world in antiseptic odored halls instead of warm, homey hallways.

Although Saylor still loved his son, he noticed his son lacked a uniqueness, a personal preference. No photos hung on the wall,none of his favorite artist's songs on the radio, nothing but sensors and empty clean folders, even in the recesses of his drawers. But he loved his son. And now he was gone to be with his mother again. The mother he didn't even remember or care personally about. Two words sharply cut into Saylor's mind.

_Collateral damage_.

And... Kellogg. he was probably a better father that Saylor was, anyway. For half the time Saylor knew his son as an adult he didn't know how he felt about him. Didn't agree with his views, didn't see any of himself in his son except looks. No compassion, no opinions other than the need for survival. He didn't even ask his father his real name, just settled with the nickname 'Saylor'.

Saylor set down the glass. His knuckles were white. If he could kill Kellogg again he could. And again and again. Saylor relived the man's death every time he closed his eyes. He wished he had made the death more painful. Kellogg never knew what if felt like to never know your child-- Mary. Well. Maybe they were even after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any prompts you have for me to write. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Negative and positive feedback is appreciated.


End file.
